


[MA]住我隔壁的不良总是拉我排练少女漫画

by Textplustext



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comic, M/M, 年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Textplustext/pseuds/Textplustext
Summary: 伪不良松本润!×社畜相叶雅纪!设定参考漫画《路人上班族和不良女高中生》，有很大的魔改。警告：本篇倾向润雅，年下设定！剧情漫画式夸张！！！！角色有OOC！！！！！
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Kudos: 1





	[MA]住我隔壁的不良总是拉我排练少女漫画

分类：全年龄

弃权声明：本文中所涉及到的所有人物与事件均为虚构，与任何真实人物、团体、组织、事件无关。

警告：本篇倾向润雅，年下设定！剧情漫画式夸张！！！！角色有OOC！！！！！

简介：伪不良松本润!×社畜相叶雅纪!

设定参考漫画《路人上班族和不良女高中生》，有很大的魔改。

松本润向相叶雅纪表白的声音，正好被夏天第一滴雨水落在紫阳花瓣上的屏息声盖过了。

前面那段絮絮叨叨的开场白顺着水珠嘀哩哗啦的往下滚，只听见最后松本润抬起头，牙齿总算松开了下嘴唇，把齿间磨蹭的那句话说了出来。

“我喜欢你。”

眼神和词语一样直勾勾地朝相叶雅纪投了过去，一击快球，时速142km，相叶雅纪却连球棒还没拿起来，堪堪侧过了身子躲避，却也被球风带着转了三圈。要不是自己就在对面，真想从看台上跳起来喊一句：“太厉害了！”

ヤバイ！ヤバイよ！ 

止不住的心跳加速。

这真的是一件很奇怪的事情？而且还有点心动，奇妙，真的很奇妙。这个年龄他喜欢我也就算了，我喜欢他算不算犯罪啊？等等这个睫毛，这年头的小孩是因为营养好所以睫毛长么？说起来最近路边的流浪猫毛也长长了点呢，是不是和营养富足有关啊？啊说到这个最近加班晚了总是没办法好好泡澡啊，好想好好泡个澡消除一身的疲倦！啊早知道就不接受他送来的意面了，谁能想到这个时代里不良都这么会做菜，而且意面会这么好吃啊！现在的我就可以躺在浴池里，脑子里没有这么多事要思考了。不对不对，意面好像也只是对我搬来后给大家送的东西的回礼吧，啊啊，不可以这么肆意揣测别人啊！

相叶雅纪摇了摇头，把脑子中奇怪的想法甩掉，现在还不是想这些事情的时候，他把面前的漫画书推开，最重要的是接下来怎么拒绝他。

相叶雅纪咽了口口水，眼睛眨了眨回答道：“我不知道。”

他的回答让男孩高兴坏了。不良少年挑染的头发在特意理顺了之后又因为激动而蓬松的翘起，：“太好啦，你答应了。”

相叶雅纪愣住了，欸，等等，我没这么说过吧？可恶啊你小子怎么偷换概念！有点憋火的看着男孩松软的头发，还是只说出了：“我不知道。”

他是真的不知道。

男孩急忙说：“那我们交往吧！交往之后，你喜欢什么我都可以该！我保证，我会对你很好、很好的！”

他也是真的很认真。

相叶雅纪心里打着鼓，咚咚锵锵乱作一团，却说：“我是不可能接受的，我有喜欢的人。”不管了反正随便找个理由就好了吧，但这个理由会不会反而更添乱了？啊啊哪管得了这么多，反正就按这个说吧！

他有喜欢的人！

“有喜欢的人！！”黑体加粗双重感叹号跨页文本框爆炸网点。

他的话犹如一颗石头一般砸进了男孩的内心，松本润的脸色瞬间变了，从相叶雅纪的视角来看，只剩下了蓬松的头发在微微的颤抖。

相叶雅纪他不明白这到底是自己哪里说错话了，还是松本润过分认真了。唯一确定的就是这和自己当初预想的完全不同。他一度想要喊停，想要跟松本润说哈哈哈哈哈哈抱歉抱歉我真的做不来我们当一切没发生过好不好，但是想起加班晚归后在门口看见因为忘记带钥匙而在门口缩成一团的炸毛少年，他突然又说不出这些话来了。

“你怎么了，你别哭啊。”

松本润没有说话，头埋得很低，伴着呼吸抖动起来。

相叶雅纪说：“你别哭，别哭啊。”

松本润眼睛垂了下去，漫画主角都没有的浓密的睫毛上沾着泪珠，昏暗的光下眼泪越流越多。

相叶雅纪不知道该怎么办，只能坐到他的旁边，伸手擦去他脸上的眼泪。“小润？不要哭了好不好？”

松本润抬头瞪了他一眼，却看见了那个像是犯错了的小狗一样可怜巴巴的社会人和那双明明是在帮别人擦眼泪却湿漉漉的眼睛，抵抗不过那双少女漫画里才有的含着星光的双眸，他慌忙低下了头去。

相叶雅纪着急了，等等啊，我不会真的惹不良生气了吧？不会真的生我气了吧？等等等等我也没有做什么吧？不对吧怎么想都该是我生气才对吧？啊真伤脑筋啊，怎么办？不好了不好了，总之硬着头皮上吧！好了一鼓作气上了！

“你要是继续哭的话，我就回去了啊。”说罢他真的站起来。

胳膊被搂住了，对方用软下来的声音嘟哝着：“不要走，我错了，你别走啊。”

男孩好像是知道错了，但相叶雅纪也想不出来到底是谁错了，更想不出来是错在哪里了。

本来也没打算真的回去，现在对着突然软下来的小男孩的声音更是没办法了，坐在对面用哄小动物一样的声音说：“别哭了哦。我不走了，我不走了。”

松本润抬起头看向他，用那双通红的眼睛盯着他。

相叶雅纪被这种直白的眼神看着，往后坐了一点，不怎么有紧迫感地歪着头按自己的节奏想着：“这也太认真了吧……喂等等等等我说不会是认真的吧！？等等等等等等我们是在按照那本少女漫画排练对吧？是为了剧团面试而准备的对台本对吧？？是因为他之前留宿在我家，然后送来了好几次自己做多了的食物，我因为接受了第二顿意大利面所以跟他说有什么需要帮忙的地方尽管提然后变成现在这个排练的对吧？？？不要慌，相叶雅纪！就算说是不良，怎么说对方也是高中生啊，高中生怎么会如此大费周章的来表白呢？这一定只是排练，是排练！这个剧情进展的确是……诶等等那本单行本呢？”

“小润，那本……”

他刚转过身来开口说话，就看见自己称赞过的“漫画男主角都没有的长睫毛”，那蝴蝶扑动翅膀正朝自己飞来。

相叶雅纪有些发楞的盯着那对蝴蝶越来越近，直到再这么盯着就要这么落到视网膜里的时候，他才慌乱地闭上了眼睛，没想到感受到蝴蝶却降落在了嘴唇上，温柔的触感让他突然确信蝴蝶的确是落在了自己身上。

——这样就够了。

“只要这样就够了。”斜体下划线无框星芒背景。

松本润贴着相叶雅纪的额头轻声说。

接下来的漫画用了一整页来画出主角隽永的面容和含着眼泪的微笑，在纸面上写着：“接下来就由我来支持你的恋爱啦！”

明明是预演，但松本润却怎么也说不出这句台词来。

“爱拔酱嘴唇好软哦……”

“啊？！真是的，什么啊你这孩子！不许取笑我啊！我可是费了老大劲才忍住羞耻心跟你排练这个的！！！下次做意大利面可不够了啊！”

“好好，我知道啦，下次做肉丸子带过来再来请爱拔酱帮忙好啦。”男孩自顾自的点了点头，拿起了桌面上已经吃完了的意面盘子和漫画。

公寓的门在身后关上，两间公寓的主人几乎同时栽到了床上。

——看来今天晚上是别想早早睡觉了呢？

THE END.

纺织机：好家伙我又是在写上一篇的后续的时候突然脑了别的，我忏悔。想写和“开封后”年龄上完全不同的两人，结果性格上有点跑偏了（（（看着电视剧写着果然会跑偏到角色上我土下座了

大家新年快乐！！！！


End file.
